Magic Of Beginnings!
by Random915
Summary: "And suddenly you know..It's time to start something new and trust the magic of beginnings." Snobby playboy princes on a holiday which they'll never forget learn the meaning of love and realise it's not game. Meanwhile 6 princesses who don't need to be rescued find out the true meaning of love and it's complications. Character's may seem a bit OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

"Party Rock Is In the house TONIGHT! Everybody just have a good time! And we are gonna make you lose your minds! Everybody just have a good time!"

It had been not been long since they had graduated college and they had been on their home planets doing their royal duties as crown princes now they decided to all meet up and go out to one of Magix's most hottest club before leaving for holiday to the planet of Callisto

"Everyday I'm shuffling!"

As the music played on that night before they knew it they fell asleep at 4am.

Next morning at 7am...

**Brandon POV**

I wake up with empty bottles lying beside me. What happened last night all I remember is getting drunk.

Shit! What time is it we might miss the flight!

It 11AM! The plan leaves at 11:15!

Luckily we've got our bags packed I wake up the guys and we dash off to our apartments or rather mansions in Magix to get our bags and we rush to the airport just in time to see the plane leave from Magix City to Callisto.

"Oh man! I was really looking forward to taking a break!" Riven moaned.

As Helia and Timmy went to ask when the next flight to Callisto,Riven, Sky and Nabu went to score some 'hot' chicks.

Usually I would have gone with them but for some reason I so didn't feel like it.

Helia and Timmy came back only with bad news the next flights to Callisto only board tomorrow.

"I wish there was something I could do," Helia said without thought, "I mean we could do."

"Wait there is, Sky you know that private jet you got for 18th birthday that you've never used before," Timmy began," And Helia do you by any chance still know how to fly a plane?"

Yep that's our Timmy.

**On the plane to their way to Callisto...**

**No POV**

Timmy came out of the pilot-bit in the plane.

"Timmy, what the heck who's driving the freaking plane!" Riven yelled panicking.

"It's on AutoPilot," Timmy said calmly

"Whatever that means it doesn't sound good! Oh God we're gonna die!" Riven yelled again shaking Timmy by the shoulders.

"Oh I expected you wouldn't know what it is since you never payed attention in pilatory class," Timmy said shaking his head.

"It means that.." Nabu began, "What does it mean really?"

Timmy groaned, "autopilot is short for automatic pilot, it's a device for keeping an aircraft on a set course without the intervention of the pilot."

"In english.." Riven asks dazed.

"What he means is..autopilot is as thing or a device which can fly the plane itself," Helia explained talking for the first time on the journey from the back of the plane then went back to drawing the sky in his notebook silently.

"Thank you!" Timmy exclaimed, "Now you get it."

"Still don't but as long as I'm safe I really couldn't care less,"Riven said shrugging about to put in his ear plugs and playing music on his Ipod.

Nabu went back to sleep, Sky was busy on his phone, Helia was still reading his book

"But wait!..We can't go to Callisto!" Timmy said.

Everyone stopped or more like everything stopped excepted the plane of course..

"What!" We all screamed.

"No this is even worse!" Riven yelled.

"You need to calm down man I'm sure Timmy has a solution after all he is Timmy," I said laughing but soon stopped, "I mean right Timmy."

He shook his head.

"What!we've known you all these years for having a solution to every problem, don't bail on us now!" I exclaimed.

"Of course I have a solution when have I not!" exclaimed Timmy.

All their memories started floating back to them nope never has been a problem without Timmy fixing it.

After the plan...

"So what you're saying is that we forget Callisto since we can't it cause the borders are closed for some weird reason, we go to Solaria it's neighbouring planet where it also sunny all the time and go to a hotel five star of course there instead of our villa in Callisto." Sky said really fast.

"Whatever he said," Brandon said.

"Yep," Timmy said proudly.

"How on Magix did he catch any of that," Riven murmured dumbfounded on how Timmy heard what Sky had said.

"That's a genius idea!" Helia exclaimed.

"Awesome! Can't wait! Are we there yet? Which hotel are we going to? Is it 5 star? It must be!" Nabu rambled on.

"Score! I heard the princess there is hot!" Brandon said fixing his fringe.

All the boys looked at him disapprovingly.

"Even I'm not that bad," Riven said.

They all went back to what they were doing about 3hrs later Timmy had just entered the Solarian skies.

15mins later..

As they landed somewhere safe but in the middle of nowhere Timmy yelled, "We're here!"

They all scrambled at lugging their suitcases behind.

A girl about a year younger than them with silky long blonde flowing hair and glistening hazel eyes followed by 5 other girls was before them.

It was the winx. Which the boys had no clue about.

**Stella POV**

Who are these boys the brunette one seems hot..No time to think about that what are they doing here I hope this is not another group of princes our parents want us to marry. No way am I getting married yet! And especially to someone I don't know.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my palace gardens?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

The winx knew what I was thinking and they realised it too, we all thought they were our new 'possible' fiances.

We ain't getting married no wonder how hard our parents try.

"Mummy! Daddy! Why are there strangers in our garden!" I yelled.**  
><strong>

Soon enough my parents, the winx's parents and the winx and my godparents appear.

The last time I saw my godparents was when I was five they use to visit lots but they stopped for some reason after a while I think they had kids of their own and their kingdom's to run since their royalty too. They arrived yesterday morning their son's had gone on vacation. I've always wondered what their sons looked like never met them..

**Tecna POV**

Wow! The boys in Stell's garden and our godparents look so alike..I wonder if they're related..

**The boys land in Solaria's palace gardens thinking it was a deserted place as soon as the winx see them they believe that there parents tried setting them up with the specialist.**

**Information on story..**

**In this story the winx have graduated Alfea at the age of 19 and the specialists are 20 having graduated Red Fountain a year ago.**

**The boys and the girls have never met like they do in the show and alfea and red fountain know nothing about each other.**

**The boys do know that there is a group called the winx who have saved the world three times but they've never seen who the winx are.**

**They are all royalty.**

**I am not sure which couple exactly to do this story on I started with Stella and Brandon to begin with.**

**I will do a vote and whichever couple gets the most the story will be about. But I may give other people some Pov's sometimes if needed.**

**The deadline will be on the 12th of January!**

**Vote and don't forget to Quote!**


	2. IMPORTANT!

**I have counted up the votes and the story will now be based mainly on Stella, Bloom, Brandon, Sky with a bit of the others.**


End file.
